631
by ThomasPearson4Eva
Summary: Aly Stead is the It Girl of the eastern shore academy, Waverly View. It is ALy's sweet sixteen and this party will be a legend that no one will ever live up to. Or will they even want to go to this huge blow-out after someone is found dead?


**OKAY!!!!**

**So. I havent been on like FOREVER! and I have got some story ideas and this is the first idea i will give to show you guys!!!! **

**what i would like you to do is to comment on these introductions or chapters and tell me which ones yo ulike best!!!!**

**thank thank you!**

Aly tipped her solid black Prada sunglasses back on the light layer of sweat that covered her forehead and glanced down below her balcony where she layed sprawled out on a lawn chair sipping a strawberry mix at her pool boy. A total surfer-buff, tan, college guy cleaned it. She searched her mind for the guy's name but it suddenly spaced her mind. Her father had told he rthe boy's name when she found the guy in her bathroom. Turned out that this college dude got caught doing something "against the law" and was dumb enough to get caught and instead of community service, her father just hired him which was okay with Aly.

Maybe it was Ryan. Or Bryan. Or both. But it didn't matter anyways, she thought. It was just another pool boy.

Then she remembered the reason of the Ryan-Bryan here on a Friday morning, her sweet sixteen. Finally she was sixteen. Well actually she has been sixteen for exactly three hours, 26 minutes, and 7.8 seconds. But her party was just in a short amount of time of six hours. Only six hours to do her hair, make-ups, decorations, and make sure everything was perfect.

But Aly Stead was the most richest, smartest, hottest and wanted girl at her private acadenemy, Waverly View on the eastern shore of New York. Aly was practically a legend.

She moved her sunglasses over her eyes, closing her eyes as she sighed, wishing that all the stress would go away. She heard the annoying barking dog the neighbors had, Aly thought her father should sue them for having such an incredibly frustrated dog, but her neighbors were her aunt and uncle and her father thought it wasn't such a good idea to sue family. She felt the light breeze blow her dark brown hair against her face and normally she would have cursed for wind and pulled her hair away from her face, but Aly just laid there. And finally she heard her loving father downstairs ordering the working people around, fixing their mistakes; earlier they messed up the drapes that were hanging from the glass wall that covered a whole side of the house facing the pool.

Aly let out a sigh. She cleared her mind of everything: the dress, the shoes, cake, drapes, yelling father, annoying dog, hot pool-boy and her boyfriend.

Jace Holland was his name. He was a varsity member of the swim team, baseball, football, and wrestling. He was perfect. He was the kind of guy that was a perve, but a gentleman about it. They were both A-List Sophmores and had been going out since 7th grade. In a way Aly thought that going out with a boy for four years would be impossible for her, she might have gotten bored, or something and dumped the sorry boy. But not Jace. No, Jace was perfect with his ripped abs, wavy blonde hair that ended right at his eyebrows, and the most clear blue eyes Aly has ever seen. Her Jace.

"Miss Stead, would you like to begin to get ready for your sweet sixteen?" Her maid, Isabella, Aly called her Ella called form outside her bedroom door. Aly hopped out of the lawn chair and walked through her room. It was a big spacios room, with a big canopy bed in the left and faux fur rugs over the hard-wood floors, and two sets of old itiliain doors; one leading to a lounge and another set of doors which lead to her closets and bathroom and the other to the main enterance to her room.

"Hello Ella." Aly cooed. She remember when two years ago her father and Ella had a fling and Aly walked into them one night on top of her fathers desk. It was extremely disturbing at the time, but now that Aly was gotten older and is now taller than Ella, she sees what her father saw in her. She had long silky white-blonde hair, and very light pale blue eyes, almost white with blue streaks through them. And no one can forget about Ella's incredibly poised French accient that she speaks so fluently Aly is jealous. Ella was almost a perfect girl. Almost because her lips were too small and her her arms and legs too small for her body.

"You are needed downstairs miss." Ella said. She looked deep into her eyes. Aly didn't know why but everytime Ella looked at her straight in the eyes, she got a shiver down her back and got goose pimples.

"Yeah.. Okay." Aly shut her door. And started skipping down the hall.

This was going to be the best party for years.

After all….this is Aly Stead was a legend. What more can we expect?


End file.
